


Teal Lingerie Take Two

by tinakegg



Category: My Mad Fat Diary
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:51:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinakegg/pseuds/tinakegg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>an AU to s2 Ep1Rae gets a little carried away with reading a steamy scene in her romance novel waiting for Finn to come home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teal Lingerie Take Two

Rae sat on Finns bed flipping through an old NME magazine while waiting for him to come home. She would have left earlier when Finn’s dad Gary had been called into work but he insisted she was fine to stay seeing Finn would be home soon from Footy practice. So here she was adjusted her teal lacy bra for the twentieth time still annoyed that it didn’t support the watermelons she was cursed with properly, internally rolling her eyes at Chloe for taking her to that lingerie shop. This was the second attempt at showing Finn her purchases form that store before the camping trip after bricking it the first time around. She wouldn’t have been here if it hadn’t been for knocking her diary off her desk and it landing open to the page of the day where Tixy told her to put her Rae armor on, it hit her that she had let her fears get to her and if Tixy were awake she would have told her to go back and to talk to Finn about her fears, knowing Kester would also say the same. So Rae decided to try and talk to Finn and this time to make it easier she had put on the bra and knicker set to show him if it got that far which a part of her hoped it would, she put the magazine down and got out her romance novel **Pirates Fire** she had been reading, Rae looked at the clock to see she had another forty-five minutes to kill before Finn would show up from footy.

The chapter she was reading was pretty steamy and Rae found herself squeezing her thighs together to relive some of the horn she was feeling between them as she bit her lower lip. She started to imagine herself as the female pirate captain who had just led her first mate into her captain’s quarters. She licks her lips as she saw herself kissing the first mate that looked like Finn. Rae leaned back onto the bed laying her head on Finn’s pillow that was engulfed with his sent, getting comfortable as she continued to read the page. Rae let herself get lost in the scene of the first mate pushing her up against the cabin door kissing down her neck nibbling at her heated skin, removing her bodice to get to her heaving breasts as she removed his shirt.  Rae’s hand started to rub at her neck lightly causing tingles to shoot down her spine. Her hand soon starts moving south to one of her breasts, she start kneading it through her clothes as the first mate starts to kiss her breast and cupping it. Her hand continues to move south as the first mate kissed down her body worshiping every inch continuing to remove clothing along the way. He starts to kiss and lightly nip at her inner thighs getting closer to her center, Rae’s hand was now rubbing up and down her tights inching closer to her lady garden. Rae’s hand slipped under her leggings and touched her clit causing Rae to let out a moan as the first mate’s tongue slowly licked her. Rae’s breathing was becoming labored; she let the book fall from her hand and pushed up her shirt than pulled down her left bra cup to start massaging her breast, rolling her nipple between her fingers. She moaned out as she saw the first mate carry her to the bed and lay on top of her resting in-between her legs. Rae removed her leggings and pushed up her skirt getting lost in her fantasy wishing Finn was touching her and kissing her like the first mate in the story. Rae pushed aside the material of her knickers and inserted a finger than two into herself and used her thumb to rub her clit as her fingers moved in and out, she pinched her nipple making her moan out louder, calling out Finn’s name.

The front door opened to a sweaty Finn, he closed it behind him and walked further into the house. He would have been at footy practice longer but one of the players got hurt and practices got let out early. Finn kicked of his shoes than stopped as he thought he heard something, he strained his ears and thought he was imagining it but could swear it was Rae moaning out.

“Oh Finn…Finnnn” Rae moaned out loudly making Finn think there was something wrong and he bounded up the stares two at a time to his door and opened it to see Rae’s shirt bunched up exposing her wondrous breasts and her legging off with her skirt pushed up on his bed rubbing one out. Rae’s eyes were squeezed shut, her skin flushed as she writhed on the bed, a strong orgasm rushed through her, Finn’s shorts started to resemble a tent from the erotic sight of his girlfriend touching herself. Rae felt very relaxed as she came down from her bliss trying to catch her breath.

“Rae” Finn croaked out, she opened her eyes to see him standing there licking his lips, blushing a shade of red that she didn’t think possible for a human to achieve.

“Oh fuck!” Rae quickly pulled down her shirt and skirt than practically bolted out of the bed. “I’m so sorry Finn I was waiting for you and I was reading my book…” she grabbed her legging and book putting them in her bag than put on her shoes. “I got carried away reading two pirates going at it imagining it were me and yo…” Rae closed her hand over her mouth eyes wide realizing what she said. She looked down trying to get out of the room feeling heat on her cheeks and heart pound at the embarrassment but Finn stopped her by gently putting his hand on her shoulder.

“Rae where ya going?” Rae closed her eyes silently counting to ten to calm herself.  

“How much did you see” Rae asked scared that what he saw had digested him and he would tell her he didn’t want to see her again.

“Enough and it was pretty fucking hot” Finn let out a breath that sounded like a groan. Rae looked up to see if he was taking the piss only to see a lust filled blackness to his eyes causing Rae to swallow.

“I didn’t repulse you?” Rae asked almost unbelieving as Finn scrunched his brows in confusion and shook his head the lust filled haze dissipating.

“Why would seeing my fit girlfriend rubbing one out on me bed repulse me?” Finn asked as he embraced her, the need to hold her overpowering. Rae blushed deeper as he cupped her face with one hand and held her by the waist with the other bringing her closer to him.

“Fit! Look at me Finn I don’t exactly look like other girls, I‘m loud and fat and… well I just don’t get why ya like me” Rae let her voice trail off as a tear fell down her cheek that Finn wiped way.

“Rae I am looking at ya and so what if you’re bigger than the other girls. You’re cool as fuck Rae!” Rae smiled small at Finn. “And as to why I like you I just do” Finn could see Rae needed more. “Um you’re incredibly sexy and funny, kind; smart but the thing I love about ya the most is you’re strong, surviving everything ya gone through. I think ya perfect” Finn said from his heart hoping he said the right words and not made it worse, he placed a light kiss on her lips than pulled away slightly to look into her eyes to see she had tears in them but had an almost relived look on her face while smiling at him.

“Rae I have to ask why do ya like me?” Rae wasn’t prepared for that but it was a good question and she looked at Finn thoughtfully.

“Well besides you being fit it’s because you’re kind. That day with big g, well no ones ever stood up for me like that before and when ya took me in after the fight with me mum when ya didn’t have to, showed me that you’re someone I could trust” After saying that it hit Rae that she needed to do the same and trust him too.    

“So what _do_ I owe the honor of seeing my hot girlfriend um well greet me in such a lovely way” Finn blushed, Rae looked down and took a breath before looking back into his eyes.

“Um well I was waiting for ya; I wanted to explain about the other day I came by than left before saying anything to you”

“Yeah da said you stopped by. So why did ya leave?” Finn asked with concern as Rae went to sit on his bed; Finn sat next to her and took hold of her hand for support.

“Well I wanted to show ya the bra and kickers that I got which you probably got a glimpse of” Rae felt her cheeks heat as Finn nodded yes for his answer. “But I bricked it when I saw you um well uh in the shower-”

“You watched me in the shower” Finn blushed feeling a little turned on at the thought with some very naughty scenarios of them in the shower coming to his mind but he pushed the feeling aside wanting to get to why Rae bricked it.

“Yeah sorry about that it’s just the door was ajar and I… well I shouldn’t have looked”

“Rae it’s ok but why did ya leave?”  

“Um seeing you naked made me feel like once you saw me… well I figured you would be repulsed by me if ya saw me well naked too. I sill don’t like how I look Finn” Rae looked down worrying her lower lip but feeling a like a small weight of the world left her shoulders for telling Finn one of her fears. Finn lifted Rae’s chin with the crook of his finger so he could look into her eyes that he could get lost in if he let himself.

“Rae I’m not repulsed by ya, I love the way you look” Finn looked at Rae with sincerity in his eyes that made her smile. “Rae we don’t have to do anything if ya don’t want to although I do have a caravan set up for our camping trip just for us. I wanted to make your first time special but I‘m not in any hurry. T-to be honest I’m just happy and proud I can call ya me girlfriend, I want to yell it out loud that I‘m yours” Finn smiled squeezing Rae’s hand reassuringly.

“Really you’re not embarrassed by me? And ya really went through all that trouble for me also?” Rae asked surprised.

“No I’m not embarrassed by ya! And no it wasn’t any trouble I wanted to” Finn looked at Rae bashfully with sincerity in his eyes while biting his lower lip. Rae felt such a relief to hear this and pride in herself for finding strength in talking to Finn about all this.

“Finn ya really need to take a shower your B.O. is really bad” Rae pinched her nose and waved her hand in front of her face to emphasize the point but was also trying to suppress her laughter.

“See I told ya you would find a way to tell me about me B.O.” Finn grinned at Rae; she playfully bumped her shoulder with his. Finn got up and grabbed a change of clothes. “I’ll be back um should I keep the door open in case ya want to peep again” Finn teased.

“No! Just go. I’ll be waiting, I’m not going anywhere this time” Rae smiled as she waved him off. Finn walked to the door than stopped and turned.

“Oh Um Rae just ta let ya know what ya did on me bed is defiantly going in the wank back for latter” Finn said with a cheeky smile on his face as Rae looked at him thoughtfully and shrugged.

“Fair enough the image of ya in the shower naked will defiantly come up when I’m polishing me pearl” Rae smirked. Finn dropped his clothes on the floor and walked straight towards Rae with a dark lustful gaze in his eyes. In catlike reflexes he sat on his bed and crashed his lips onto Rae’s cupping her face along the way, Rae let out a moan as his lips glided over hers, his smell suddenly becoming heady to Rae. She fists his shirt bringing him closer to her. They kiss for what seemed like hours with hands roaming everywhere causing moans to escape their lips. Rae was the first to break the kiss to catch her breath, they leaned their foreheads together.

“Wow” Rae breathed out as Finn leaned back to look at her properly.

“I didn’t mean to attack ya like that Rae but that smirk on ya face I-I just needed to kiss ya” Rae smiled at him, taking a breath she got up and stood in front of him. Finn looked at her in confusion wondering what she was going to do when Rae undid her skirt and letting it drop to the floor.

“Rae we don’t have ta do anythin’ if-” Rae leaned forward a bit putting her finger on his lips smiling at him whilst biting her lower lip.

“I know but this bra and kickers set cost a lot of fucking quid and I’m gonna show it off properly and I want to” Rae leaned back and took another breath and removed her band shirt and vest top underneath it letting the articles of clothing drop to the floor, Finn swallowed at seeing the undergarments on Rae and ran his eyes slowly up and down her body licking his lips feeling his heart race. Rae blushed at the intense stare Finn was giving her.

“Soooo” Rae asked feeling her heart beat faster and trying not to cover up her stomach nervously biting her lower lip. Finn stood up and moved some of her hair behind her ear and cupping her face stroking her cheek.

“It suites ya” Finn said in a practical groan looking at Rae’s lips than to her eyes raising his brows for a silent permission with Rae slightly nodding her head. Finn lightly placed his lips on hers, capturing and nibbling on her lower lip making Rae moan into their kiss, soon the kiss became deeper. Clothes were removed slowly and soon they lay naked on Finn’s bed with him laying half on top of her kissing her passionately with his hand intertwined in her soft raven locks as her hands ran through his. Finn’s hand slid down her body leaving a trail of fiery sensation that went straight through Rae’s body to her center. He grazed his thumb over her nipple making Rae gasp into the kiss, he rolled it between his fingers than started to work his kisses down her neck that tingled on her skin causing the most erotic sounds to escape Rae’s lips that turned Finn on even more. He dragged his lips along her collarbone kissing her shoulder than kissed his way along to the other side before working his way down her chest to her breast, Rae whimpered as Finn’s lips captures her nipple where his fingers had been a moment ago, suckling and nibbling it. His hand made its way further down her body taking his time to explore every inch of her soft skin, he slid his hand down her thigh than moved it to the inner part lightly running his fingertips up and to her heat.

Rae moaned out as Finn’s fingers touch her clit like he did that day in her room. He gently stoked her clit as Rae started to pant a little heavier, her toes curling as he increased his speed. Finn slid his fingers to her entrance feeling her wetness before pushing them in slowly casing Rae to gasp; he taped his thumb in a slow rhythm as his fingers moved in and out. Finn looked up to see Rae’s eyes closed and skin flushed, he smoothed some of her hair with his other hand and kissed her lips needing that wondrous feeling he felt almost like a drug when his lips were on hers. Rae stated to shake as her orgasm started to build than screamed out his name as it exploded through her body making her see stars. Finn looked at her as she smiled at him her hand stoking his back sending shivers up his spine.

Rae started to run her hands down his chest nervously working her way down to his lower abdomen feeling the soft hairs there than glides down lower embracing his hardness making Finn hitch his breath closing his eyes at the sensation of her touching him. Rae starts to move her hand up and down his length whilst looking at him to see if she was doing it correctly, Finn had to stop her before he came.                          

“Was I not doing it right?” Rae asked worriedly as Finn shook his head giving her a smile.

“No ya were fine I was just close. Um do ya want to stop or go on” Finn raised his brows as he held Rae’s hand rubbing his thumb over the top of her hand.

“I want to go on” Rae said without hesitation before giving him a kiss. Finn stared to kiss his way back down her body not leaving one inch unkissed. When he reached her thighs he tenderly kisses every scar while finding one of her hands to hold, Rae bits her lower lip as Finn lightly nips and kisses her inner thighs slowly making his way to her heat. Finn is intoxicated by the small of her arousal, he warps his arms around her thighs and parts her lips with his thumbs, he looks up and into Rae’s eye that were blown black with desire before placing his lips on her clit. Rae rolled her head back deeper onto the pillow a groan escapes her lips at the feel of Finns tongue licking and swirling around her clit, she jerks her hips when he starts to suck it with his lips, he feels her legs twitch around him as her stomach contracts, another orgasm building deep within her. Rae rakes her fingers though Finn’s hair pulling it slightly making him groan, the vibrations causing Rae to fall over the edge.

“Yesss… Finnnn” Rae moans out loudly as she climaxes again, Finn keeps licking her and lapping up her juices until Rae pushes his head away. “Finn no more I can’t take it. That was amazing” Rae panted as Finn climbs up her body licking at his lips savoring her taste on them, something he now knows he‘ll never be able to get enough of. Finn reaches over to his nightstand drawer opening it and pulled out a foil packet; he nervously looks as Rae reaches for the side of his face caressing it. He tears at the packet and puts the condom on than moves in-between Rae’s legs and positions himself at her entrance, he leans he weight on his elbow and caresses her face stroking her cheek with his thumb.

“Ready?” Finn whispers looking into Rae’s eyes as she nods, Finn takes a breath and pushes in slowly moving deeper letting Rae adjust to him, she gasps at the strange feeling of him insider her. He looks into her eyes tenderly stroking her hair and starts to move slowly making Rae hitch her breath at the strange new sensation that turns to moans of pleasure. They look into each other eyes as Finn continues to move in a slow rhythm, Rae caresses his back pulling him closer to her as her other hand grips his bicep, Finn kisses her lips as his hand that’s caressing her shoulder moves down her arm to search out her hand that’s on his arm to hold, the need to be connected to Rae in every-way overpowering him as his fingers intertwine with hers. Sweat forms on their bodies as they move in a faster rhythm a fire deep within building, Rae wraps her legs around Finn’s waist as he moves deeper, faster into her as she clenches around him. Their breathing increases at the pressure builds into a raging inferno, they groan into their kiss with every movement soon they are crying out their orgasms consuming them in a warm embrace. Finn collapses on top of Rae both panting, Rae holds Finn close to her kissing the side of his face as Finn kisses her shoulder.  

“W-was it ok Rae? I didn’t hurt ya?” Finn bit the corner of his lower lips with concern in his eyes while lifting himself up leaning to the side slowly pulling out.

“Yeah and no it didn’t hurt like thought it would it just felt strange in a good way” Rae reassured Finn as he pulled off the condom and wrapped it up in a tissue throwing it in the bin next to his bed. He moves over to her side as she turns and cuddles into him, Finn pulls the duvet over them. Rae rests her head on his chest as he fingers grazes her upper arm tracing shapes.

“That’s good ta hear but I do wish it could have been perfect for ya, I should have at least put on some music” Finn huffed as Rae lifted up her head to look at him.

“Finn it was perfect to me ya took ya time and I was with someone that cares about me. I think that’s what really matters not like in the films, in rooms with rose petals on the bed and candles burning or some shit like that” Rae said with sudden understating, she kissed his cheek than smiled at him.

“Well I should have at least taken a shower I’m a bit ripe” Finn made a face when he got a whiff of himself making Rae giggle.

“Well go than, I’ll still be here.” Rae scrunched up her nose as Finn moved off the bed but covered up Rae giving her a kiss on the tip her nose, he walked to the clothes on the floor he dropped giving Rae a show of his naked arse, he grinned at Rae before going to the shower. Rae laid back onto the bed happy she decided to take two on showing him the teal lingerie, for her book and getting carried away but most importantly talking to Finn something she feels she’s going to have to work on and realizing that may not be such a bad thing to do.        

**Author's Note:**

> this is based on a prompt  
> person A comes home early and person B is moaning out A's name so A think there's something wrong goes to check on B only to find them masturbating.


End file.
